The invention relates to an improved golf training aid and more particularly, to one which forms an attachment for a golf club in order to teach the golfer how to eliminate his slice shot.
In the past a variety of inventions have been developed to aid the golfer which are attached to the shaft of the golf club. Many of these have been designed for use with a putter such as the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,190,658, 2,776,836, and 3,424,462.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,829 is directed to a device attached to the shaft of a golf club that includes hole alignment means and golfers head position means. Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,356 is directed to a device attached to a golf club for aiding a golfer to develop a proper backswing.
None of the prior art devices have been designed to allow the golfer to correct his slice swing and furthermore allow him to make adjustments to the device wwhich would allow him to hit a fade or hook shot.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel golf swing training device that will teach a golfer how to eliminate his slice swing.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel golf swing device that can be easily attached and removed from the shaft of a golf club.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel golf swing training device that is light weight and which does not materially affect the feel of a golf swing when the device is attached to the golf club.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel golf swing training device that can be economically manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel golf swing training device that can be adjusted on the shaft of a golf club to change the angle at which the face of the golf club strikes the ball.